


Spooky benny

by orphan_account



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: For a Friend, Gen, Ohhhh~, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and him watch movies and whatnot.





	Spooky benny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowsarefantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsarefantastic/gifts).



_Tick, tick, tick._

The time slowly crawls by, you drum your pencil on your book while the teacher rambles on about how to find the DNA and the reproductive system of living bodies, and how to extract the electrons to make the DNA unstable and destroy itself. You're ahead, you know this stuff like the back of your hand.

 

_Come on! This is the last class of the day!_

You huff an impatient breath and chew your bottom lip.

 

The teacher tends to call on you, but today he gives you a break, you think. He goes around and looks at everyone's notes of Biology and Geology, making sure to call out the people who _aren't_ paying any attention with questions bubbling his lips and the instant look of dread on that poor soul.

 

You sigh.

**Thap**

Something snaps against your arm and you jump. A little rubber band, with a note taped poorly to it, you look around and you spot him.

 

Benny.

 

He's smirking and he gives a small wink.

You playfully glare and you open the note.

 

_Yo, me and Ethan are gonna throw a wicked movie marathon tonight at my place, you game?_

 

A tiny smirk appears on your face, you pocket the note and decided to tease him.

You avoid his smirk, that slowly turns into an anxious grimace.

You like Benny and he's one of your best friends. So it was natural to fuck with him.

 

For the rest of the boring class, you glance at the clock way too many times to be healthy and avoided your pals gaze for quite a while.

You didn't know whether he liked you or he just wanted to scare the shit out of you with a fucking horror movie.,

You never handled them well.

 

The bell _finally_ rings and everyone gets up, including yourself, to gather their things.

Benny playfully flicks your forehead and you punch his arm.

 

“So, what's your verdict, ____?”

 

You pretend to think.

 

“Put soda with the claim and then I'll see if I could convince the Jury.” You ended up negotiating. You always love pouring your smarts all over your friends.

They get so confused.

 

When you and Benny manage to get in the hallway, Ethan runs up to you guys.

 

_How in the hell did he find us in the tsunami of teenagers?_

 

“Hey!” He smiles. “So are you comin? To the movie marathon I mean.”

 

You smile. Ah, Ethan. Your pal.

You nod and he smiles. Sarah comes up and kisses his cheek.

 

“Hey dork.”

You smile, and walk away. Hearing Benny yell at you that they're meeting at Ethans place.

 

\---

 

You're all ready to go.

Sarah came by, seeing as she volunteered to take you there, and she told you to wear pajamas, because who doesn't wear comfy stuff while watching movies?

 

She takes your arm, and you brace yourself.

 

**_ZOOM!_ **

 

\----

 

After you settle, the movies begin. You had Ethans sister in your lap, much to Ethans displeasure of having his sister down here.

 

“She won't handle these movies!”

 

You chuckle.

“No dip sherlock. That's why we're watching one of the mild ones first. Plus I wanna play with her hair.”

 

Ethan grunts and Sarah smiles.

 

“Hey. Don't tell us girls what to do. We can and will do what you tell us not to do.”

 

“Then don't kiss me.”

 

Sarah grins. SMOOCH!

 

\----

 

After a while, you banished mini Ethan upstairs.

With the promise of icecream soon.

 

The cheesy movies played, but you're on edge.

Spooky movies aren't your forte.

After the cheesy Dracula movie, Benny thinks it's a _great idea_ to play Conjuring 2.

..

 

…

 

…

 

During the movie, you literally became a blanket burrito.

Sarah and Ethan fell asleep, and Benny is still watching.

 

Your feelings for Benny rings out.

Should you tell him?

 

That's when he does the CHEESIEST move in flirting history.

He stretched and yawned. His arms going different directions as one lands behind you.

He's blushing!

 

You giggle, just as there is a jumpscare. You yelp and jump into his hold.

 

He holds you now.

You're happy now.


End file.
